fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Veneficus: hoofdstuk 3
600px|centre 24 Oktober 2018 9:11 Izak was terug in de kamer waar de brand was begonnen. Hij zag met pijn in zijn ogen het veraste lichaam van Fabian. Tranen rolden over zijn wangen. Het minst aangetaste gedeelte was het gezicht. Het doodse, bijna teleurgesteld kijkende gezicht. Plotseling hoorde hij de welvertrouwde stem van zijn broer galmen: ‘Dit is jouw schuld! Jij had dit kunnen voorkomen! Door jouw toedoen ben ik dood! Jij hebt mij vermoord, je bent mijn broer niet! Izak wist dat het waar was. Barstend van de pijn van de keiharde waarheid van de dood van zijn geliefde broer. ‘Waarom moest die brand er nou zijn’, jammerde hij zachtjes. Plotseling schrok Izak wakker, badend in het zweet. Gelukkig, het was maar een droom. Toen besefte hij pas dat Fabian echt weg was, hoogstwaarschijnlijk omgekomen in de brand. Izak huilde. In alle hectiek was hij bijna de “tovenaar” vergeten. Hij rilde bij de herinnering. Hij wist niet meer wat hij aan moest met het leven. Kon alles maar gewoon ongedaan zijn! Plotseling kreeg hij een wanhopig idee. Misschien kon hij de tovenaar opzoeken en hem vragen de tijd terug te draaien. Hij hoefde vandaag niet naar school te gaan in verband met de brand, dus hij had de tijd. Hoewel Izak wist dat de kans dat zijn plan lukte klein was, was het de moeite waard om het te proberen. Hij hoopte de man -als dat het al was- te vinden in de bus en anders mogelijk bij zijn school in de buurt. Hij durfde nog steeds niet te geloven dat zijn broer, zijn lieve broer waar hij zo veel tijd mee had doorgebracht en goede en slechte momenten mee had beleefd ee niet meer was. Terwijl hij naar buiten liep schudde zijn hoofd door elkaar. Hij moest er bij blijven, er was nog hoop om zijn broer terug te brengen. Hij liep naar het bushokje waar hij al zo vaak had gezeten. Toen pas besefte hij dat het een vrij hopeloze onderneming was. Maar er was kans dat de man er was. Hij moest hoop houden. Een lange jongen kwam aanlopen en ging naast Izak in het bushokje zitten. Enkele minuten later zag hij de bus aan komen rijden. Toen de bus stopte stapte Izak in. Het was een andere buschauffeur dan de dag ervoor. Dit was een oudere, dikkere man. ‘Allemaal binnenkomen’, bromde hij. Izak zocht een beschut plekje achterin de bus en ging zitten. Hij keek in de bus rond, maar hij zag de tovenaar niet zitten. Hij besloot nog een tijd in de bus te blijven zitten in de hoop dat de man nog zou instappen. Izak vroeg zich af wat de man -althans hij had tot nu toe aangenomen dat dat het was- was en wat hij kon. Hij kon een tovenaar zijn, of een alien. Of hij kon gewoon iemand zijn die héél goed was met magneten, maar als dat zo was hoe kon hij dan al die dingen over hem weten? En hij zag er ook niet bepaald alien-achtig uit. Nee, het moest wel een tovenaar zijn. Tot de dag ervoor had Izak nooit in tovenaars en dergelijke geloofd, maar nu, het moest wel waar zijn. In gedachten verzonken merkte Izak plotseling dat er mensen naar binnen in de bus kwamen. Ineens zag hij de tovenaar naast hem staan. In een mengeling van emoties huiverde Izak. ‘Vindt je het goed als ik hier ga zitten?’ Zei hij met een zware stem. Hij verwachtte blijkbaar geen antwoord want hij ging gelijk zitten. Het was een tijdje stil. Izak keek naar het gehavende gezicht van de man. ‘Wat wil je van me?’ Vroeg Izak uiteindelijk wanhopig. ‘Niet zo veel,’ antwoordde de man,‘maar, misschien wil jij iets van mij. Ik heb je een aanbod gedaan en ik trek het niet graag terug.’ ‘Maar hoe kan ik nou een aanbod accepteren als ik nog niet weet wat mijn deel van de afspraak is?’ Vroeg Izak. ‘Accepteer je het?’ Vroeg de man, zijn vraag negerend. Wat had hij nog te verliezen? Hij niks meer om voor te leven en dit was zijn enige kans om nog een succesvol leven te leiden. En bovendien begon zijn nieuwsgierigheid de overhand te krijgen. Als het écht iets was wat hij niet wilde doen kon hij altijd nog voor een trein springen. Maar hij wilde nog even wachten. ‘’Wat als Fabian nog leefde?” Bedacht hij opeens. ‘Drie dagen,’ reageerde de man kortaf!,‘Wees hier 27 Oktober, zelfde plek, zelfde tijd. Als je er niet bent,’ vervolgde hij onheilspellend,‘dan heb je problemen.’ Izak keek op zijn telefoon. Het was iets over 10. ‘Ik zal er zijn’, mompelde Izak. 27 Oktober 2018 8:55 Izak werd wakker van het gerinkel van zijn wekker. Hij zocht met zijn hand naar het sleep knopje, maar daar stond zijn wekker niet. Hmm, laat me nog even slapen . Toen besefte hij zich dat het zaterdag was. Dat betekende dat hij vandaag naar de man moest gaan! Nu herinnerde hij zich weer waarom zijn wekker niet meer op de juiste plek stond. Hij had hem gisteravond verplaatst om te voorkomen dat hij half nog in slaap zijn wekker uit zou zetten. Meteen klaarwakker sprong hij uit bed. Hij trok zijn kleren aan en pakte zijn schoenen. De afgelopen dagen was er niet veel gebeurd. School was dichtgebleven wegens de brand en er was nog steeds geen teken van leven van zijn broer. Izak keek treurig naar het lege bed naast hem, waar ooit zijn broer sliep. Hij schudde zichzelf door elkaar, hij moest daar niet aan denken. Hij liep de deur uit, in de richting van zijn bushokje. Hij zat na te denken. Hij had drie dagen gehad om te verzinnen of hij het aanbod zou accepteren. En toch begon hij nu aan zijn keuze te twijfelen. Nee, zijn eerste idee was het beste, het was wat zijn hart en hersenen zeiden, waarom zou hij daar nu nog aan twijfelen? In gedachten verzonken liep hij bijna tegen het bushokje aan. Toen hij ging zitten zag hij al vrijwel gelijk de bus aankomen rijden. De bus stopte voor het bushokje waar Izak en een oudere vrouw in zaten. Izak zag dat het weer de zelfde buschauffeur was als drie dagen terug. Hij stapte de bus in en ging zitten, op dezelfde plek als vorige keer. Hij keek rond in de bus en zag tot zijn verbazing dat achter hem de oude man weer zat. Terwijl hij keek naar de man stond hij op en liep hij naar Izak en ging hij alweer maast hem zitten. ‘Heb je er over nagedacht?’ Zei de man. ‘Ja,’zei Izak. ‘ik…’, plotseling onderbrak de man hem. ‘Shhhh,’ hij legde een vinger op de mond van Izak,‘we stappen bij de volgende halte uit. Izak knikte. ‘De volgende bushalte is er al bijna’, mompelde de man, half tegen zichzelf. Izak was zenuwachtig voor de keuze die hij op het punt stond te maken. Na wat een hele lange tijd leek waren ze aangekomen bij de bushalte. Zonder iets te zeggen stond de man op en liep hij naar buiten. Izak volgde hem al net zo geruisloos. ‘We gaan op dat bankje zitten’, zei de man. Izak was te zenuwachtig om iets zeggen. Izak zag dat de man ging zitten en ging toen ook zitten, zo ver mogelijk van de man af. ‘Dus, wat heb je besloten’. Izak zag een tikkeltje onzekerheid flitsen in de bruine ogen van de man. Hij likte zijn lippen. Aarzelend schraapte Izak zijn keel en keek hij een andere kant op. Toen keek hij de man in de ogen. ‘Ik doe het.’ Vorige: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 2 Volgende: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 4 Wat vond jij van dit hoofdstuk? Laat een reactie achter! Dit hoeft natuurlijk niet en het is ook helemaal niet nodig om onder elk hoofdstuk een reactie te plaatsen. Maar een keer wat kritiek of tips, wordt enorm gewaardeerd! Heb je dit hoofdstuk gelezen? Ja Categorie:Veneficus Categorie:Veneficus: hoofdstukken Categorie:Nachthart Categorie:Nachthart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal